<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovers, from friends to enemies by p0em</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865768">Lovers, from friends to enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em'>p0em</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Compassion - Yacht - Planet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing spree from serial writers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovers, from friends to enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had been ready to do anything to get to his own Frankenstein. If not letting go of Shaw's yacht to finally avenge his mother meant to die, well... no one would miss him.</p><p>But Erik hadn't expected another man's compassion, a man who, in the cold of the night, had jumped straight in the freezing ocean to save a stranger's life.</p><p>He hadn't expected that man to become his closest friend, then his greatest adversary.</p><p>Through all their battles, though, Erik knew he would never kill him, not when Charles was the only thing he loved on this planet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>